


Close Quarters

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Harry's fault! It's the close quarters to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble written for Tamlane during Humpathon 2014 for the prompt: "Harry/Parvati or Harry/Demelza - office space: Harry's temporary office is cramped. Obviously that's why his assistant's arse is always brushing his groin..."

Just for a few weeks they said, it won’t take long to fix the old office, only a temporary measure, they said, Harry Potter remembered. Then they’d moved the Aurors to a new office block and left them there for eight months.

It wouldn’t have been bad but the new office was like the opposite of wizard tents; Instead of being bigger on the inside, his new office had looked big, then they put the filing cabinets in and the desk and chair and his team’s wall-chart and brainstorming blackboard and suddenly it seemed smaller than the one he’d left. 

And he could have taken all of that if his office hadn’t also contained his assistant. It astounded him how a graceful flier like Demelza Robbins could be so clumsy and muddled on the ground. She was supposed to help him, but nothing seemed to run smoothly around her. 

Suddenly he couldn’t turn sideways with noticing her and not just because she was in the way. It was the tight quarters to blame, Harry was sure. Demelza couldn’t really be sporting more cleavage than she had before, it was just the closeness meant he had to look down on her from higher up and closer, so he noticed. And her dress didn’t really end higher up or cling to her bum more. It’s just he was closer to her when she bent over to do the filing.

That had just been the start. Their case load had only increased during their stay and boxes of parchment and files started to pile up faster than they dealt with them, so Harry had to thread his way through an obstacle course to reach his desk. He could manage it gracefully, Demelza didn’t. He’d had to catch her the first time she overbalanced and he’d had to hold her weight up, clutched to his chest, for more than a moment before she managed to find her feet again.

In Harry’s defence that had only happened a couple more times before he realised that they were not actually accidents.

And that only made it worse; suddenly he couldn’t stop noticing Demelza. The cut of her clothes, the look in her eyes, the way she toyed with the one curl of chestnut hair that always escaped the confines of her hair-band, even her _scent_ ; a different perfume every day of the week.

He started taking steps. It was the close confines to that were to blame. He stood aside for her when it was too narrow for two people so she brushed passed him. She’d proven unbalanced so he held her arm and if his hand happened to brush her chest when he steadied her, he was hardly to blame. 

The room was so small, it made more sense to stand behind her and look over her shoulder, when she showed him something on her desk. He didn’t mean to crowd close behind her, his crotch pressing against her round arse.

But he couldn’t help that there was no room.


End file.
